<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Café by missginni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468536">Café</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni'>missginni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shinkivariables [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya hace un tiempo que piensa que Changmin es como el buen café.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Yoochun / Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shinkivariables [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Café</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts">Chunnies</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Espero que tenga sentido. Y que te guste ^_^</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya hace un tiempo que piensa que Changmin es como el buen café: puro, intenso, con aroma embriagador y cuerpo inigualable, algo amargo y profundamente adictivo.</p><p>Nunca se lo ha dicho, por supuesto. Changmin no necesita saber todo lo que pasa por su cabeza, no más de lo que ya lo hace de forma innata, y no especialmente cuando gran parte de sus pensamientos a lo largo del día giran en torno a él, de las más diversas maneras. Eso sólo sería otra forma más de diversión para su <i>dongsaeng</i>, risas y burlas no disimuladas hasta el fin de los tiempos, y su ego ya resulta desmesurado en ocasiones como para inflarlo aún más con esa analogía tan particular.</p><p>Porque todo el mundo sabe que Yoochun es completamente adicto al café.</p><p>Tampoco es que ese pensamiento en particular sea tan importante. Es sólo uno de tantos, de esos que cruzan su mente en los momentos más insospechados, que hacen que nunca esté seguro del todo de si tienen sentido o no. En realidad ni siquiera se ha parado a analizarlo de forma consciente, no se ha detenido en cada punto de esa lista de cualidades que Changmin comparte con su bebida favorita para justificarlas, sino que se trata simplemente de una de esas epifanías que a veces llegan a él cuando lleva muchas horas sin dormir, cuando el amanecer le sorprende libreta en mano y la realidad parece difusa e inalcanzable, más fantasía que algunas de sus canciones.</p><p>Es entonces cuando suele aparecer Changmin, recién levantado, con el pelo revuelto y la mirada capaz de aterrorizar a los dioses, sin siquiera molestarse en cubrir su piel con una camiseta, su cuerpo un oasis en el que Yoochun quiere ser náufrago sin que lo rescaten jamás.</p><p>Si Yoochun quisiera podría elaborar esa lista. Podría usar cualquiera de esas noches para llenar hojas y hojas sobre Changmin y el café. Podría inspirarse y llenar de acordes las teclas del piano en una canción sobre esa bebida que tanto le fascina, algo que sólo tuviera sentido para él, que pudiese cantar delante de miles de fans sin que supiesen nada.</p><p>Pero serían mentira.</p><p>Porque la única verdad es que si asocia a Changmin con el café es solo porque su boca suele saber de esa manera cuando le besa cada mañana, justo después de que desaparezca su mirada asesina, cuando su <i>dongsaeng</i> se acerca al sofá con una taza caliente para él. </p><p>Y Yoochun prefiere guardar para sí todos esos instantes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>